Du côté des vivants
by Julied Weasley
Summary: Une blague, une explosion puis plus rien. Le néant. Il est partit un sourire au lèvres, défiant la mort de son rictus amusé. Mais George lui est toujours là, et ne sais pas encore que sa vie va s'écoulait, car Fred ne peut pas mourir non?
1. Chapter 1

**_Du côté des vivants._**

_George W  
_

**Résumé:**

_Une blague, une explosion puis plus rien. Le néant. Il est partit un sourire au lèvres, défiant la mort de son rictus amusé. Mais George lui est toujours là, et ne sais pas encore que sa vie va s'écoulait, car Fred ne peut pas mourir non?_

_.  
_

* * *

_"Tu est près Georgie? _

_-Oui Freddie._

_-Alors on va leurs montrer ce dont Gred et Forge sont capable."_

* * *

George était partit vers les cachots, avec Lee et Seamus, poursuivant un énième mangemort et ricanant de concert avec ses camarades quand il en terrassait un. Dans un coin de sa tête il se demandait ce que faisait Fred. Comme son double devait aussi le faire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Fred n'était plus.

Il repoussait un éclair vert quand il entendit la voix de Celui-dont-on… De Voldemort. Ses cheveux roux se dressèrent sur sa tête et quand enfin cessa cet enfer, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, comme ses compagnons d'armes, portant, avec son meilleur ami, un inconnu mort visiblement de leur côté. C'était le devoir de chacun de ramener les personnes qu'elles trouvaient blessés ou tout simplement éteintes, afin que leurs proches puissent les soignés ou les pleurés.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle qui leur servait de réfectoire il y a de ça 3 ans, ils furent assaillie par une immense tristesse, la plupart des gens pleuraient ou se lamentaient devant des cadavres ou sur l'épaule de leurs amis, Pompom comme aimé à la surnommé Fred et lui courait d'un attroupement à un autre, aidé par des médecins de St. Mangouste. George et Lee échangèrent un regard quand ils posèrent le corps à côté de tant d'autres, trop d'autres. Ce simple échange visuel signifiait qu'ils se séparaient pour l'instant, chacun allant prendre des nouvelles de sa famille.

Pendant que Lee s'élançait vers un recoin de la pièce, George chercha une tête rousse pour prendre des nouvelles. Il en trouva Sept. Sept têtes aux yeux aussi rouges que leurs cheveux,regroupés ensembles. Il s'élança alors, se préparant toute sorte de scénario dans sa tête. "Peut-être est-ce Charlie, ou Bill, mais ces deux-là sont trop agiles pour s'être fait atteindre par un ennemie. Maman et papa alors? Ils sont certes plutôt vieux mais vifs et expérimentés. Ron a était en permanence avec Harry, qui a sûrement veillé sur lui, ce n'est donc pas lui! Ginny ou Percy? Ils n'ont sans doute pas pris part à la bagarre, l'une par interdiction, l'autre pas peur non?"

Mais ils étaient tous là.

"Et si c'était Harry ou Hermione? Impossible, il était le survivant et 'Mione l'égalait presque en défense contre les forces du mal. Tante Muriel?" Se surprit-il penser, mais sa tante, si elle avait combattu aurait était du côté adverse et certainement pas pleuré par tout ces rouquins. Il n'envisageait même pas que son frère aussi semblable que lui est pût trépasser, après tout il était là lui, non? Le regard embué que lui lança Ginny, le fit douté, elle le regardait comme si lui-même était mort. Mais quand elle s'écarta il compris. Il venait bien de mourir en effet.

Son frère Fred était allongé sur un matelas de fortune, son éternel sourire au lèvres mais les yeux clos et la poitrine immobile. Alors, ce fut comme si tout le monde avait transplané ensemble d'un seul coup: il était seul. Il ne voyait plus que ce corps sans vie. Un corps si semblable au sien, un corps identique si ce n'est que Fred avait 3 tâches de rousseur de plus que lui sur la joue droite et qu'il avait ses deux oreilles. Des oreilles qui n'entendaient plus les blagues de ses amis. Des joues qui ne seraient plus déformés par un rictus amusé ou un éclat de rire. La vie de Fred venait de s'arrêtait. Celle de George aussi. Il sentit qu'on l'agrippait, qu'on le serrait contre lui mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Il se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers son double, près à le gifler pour le réveiller, près à le secouer pour le faire bouger. Mais il s'effondrait tout simplement sur lui, en larmes.

Le monde extérieur revint alors, un aperçu Ginny dans les bras de Charlie, Fleur soutenant son mari, Percy accrochait à son père et Molly et Ron enlaçaient. Des cheveux frisés lui indiquèrent qu'Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait, essuyant ses larmes. Tous sanglotaient. George tourna alors une nouvelle fois son regard vers sa moitié, réalisant alors ce que son décès impliquait.

Plus de Fred dans Fred et George. Plus de Weasley dans Weasley et Weasley. Plus qu'un seul jumeau maléfique. Plus de Fred et George. Plus que George. Plus personne pour finir ses phrases.

George se rappela alors quand il était un petit garçon et qu'il courait voir Charlie en pleurs parce que Fred et lui s'était disputé, il eu donc une impression de déjà vu quand il se faufila dans les bras de son grand-frère, les joues mouillés de larmes. À la différence qu'il avait maintenant 20 ans et que Fred et lui ne se réconcilieraient jamais.

* * *

_Frédéric Weasley _

_1 avril 1978 - 2 mai 1998_

* * *

_**Ben voilà, c'était juste un petit texte sans prétention sur la mort de mon Fred. Parce que quand je pense à ce moment si triste (j'ai mis 6 mois à m'en remettre et 3 ans à l'accepter!) et bien je pense surtout à George qui va devoir vivre sans son jumeau! Et ça me rend tellement triste! **  
_

_**Les reviews sont les bienvenus, j'y répond la plupart du temps! Les PM aussi, n'hésitez pas!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et me revoilà avec un OS tout simple et sans prétention sur la mort de Fred. Je tiens à préciser que ça ne suis pas "_Du côté des vivants_" mais que j'ai décidé de regrouper toutes mes fics sur ce sujet ensemble. **

**_Et Morphée me le rend._**

_George W  
_

**Résumé:**

_Encore et encore le même rêve, le même souvenir, le même supplice. _

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton review!**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le chemin de traverse, recouvrant de son sombre manteau les maisons et commerces alentours. Des lumières filtraient des volets des habitants, éclairant faiblement la rue pavée. Seul le numéro 93 ne laissait voir aucune illumination, signe que son propriétaire devait déjà dormir.

En effet, l'appartement était désert, et des ronflements provenaient de l'une des deux chambres. La première était décoré de nombreuses photos et parfaitement rangée. Mais une atmosphère étrange y régnait, comme si cette partie de la maison n'était pas habité: il n'y avait aucun vêtement ou livre ouvert; aucune trace du quelconque passage de quelqu'un. La deuxième, par contre, avait bel et bien un résidant: des assiettes sales jonchaient le sol, des habits étaient posaient ci et là, négligemment, et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu était ouverte et entamée aux trois quarts. Et enfin: preuve indéniable qu'il y avait de la vie ici: une silhouette dormait dans le lit.

Enfin, s'agitait dans son sommeil.

_Je suis face aux portes, je refuse de les ouvrir, j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière. J'entend des pleurs au loin, mais je n'ose pas franchir le seuil. _

Cette silhouette était celle d'un jeune homme, d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, laissant voir une plaie béante à la place de son oreille gauche. Même si la pénombre s'étendait jusqu'à cette partie du logement, on distinguait facilement une chevelure rousse flamboyante coupée aux niveau des oreilles - de l'oreille.

_Soudain, quelqu'un rentre, je décide de le suivre. Autour de moi tout est sanglots et désolation: la grande salle est remplie de blessé. J'aperçois ma famille au fond du réfectoire, mais je ne veux pas y aller, je n'ai pas la force, j'ai peur, je tremble. _

Un gémissement troubla le silence de la nuit, et le garçon marmonna des paroles incompréhensible, puis un prénom indistinct. Il recommençait à bouger, à agiter les draps, et des gouttes tombèrent sur son oreillers pâles. Des larmes.

_Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, mais je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai peur du verdict, je sens bien que j'ai perdu quelqu'un, mais je ne veux pas découvrir qui. Pourtant il faut bien que je m'approche. Mais je suis comme tétanisé. J'ai oublié comment marcher, comment parler, comment respirer. _

D'abord le bruit fut incohérent, inaudible, puis il apparut très clairement que c'était des sanglots. Le jeune homme pleurait dans son sommeil, enfouissant son visage dans sa couette. Mais son rêve continuait, impitoyable.

_Je me décide enfin à bouger, parcourant doucement la distance qui me dépare du reste de ma famille. Et au fur et à mesure que celle-ci disparait, je remarque les yeux rouges de mes proches. je le sais; pourtant je me refuse à le formuler._

De plus en plus de sursauts et de pleurs agitent le rouquin, mais il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, continuant son supplice nocturne.

_Ils m'aperçoivent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les compter, encore et encore. Sept. Le nombre danse devant mes yeux; ils devraient être huit. Sept. Sept roux. Pas huit. _

Si le jeune homme avait reçu un sortilège de doloris, ses plaintes n'auraient pas été différentes: il criait maintenant, mais continuait à somnoler, il sanglotait et gémissait, mais son cauchemar continuait.

_Je me force à ne pas tirer de conclusions attives; pourtant la réalité tente de s'imposer à moi. Ma raison me souffle que oui, il manque quelqu'un, et que je sais qui sais; mais j'écarte aussitôt cette éventualité. Pourtant je suis au courant; je l'ai senti. Mais je ne veux pas le croire.  
Puis, ils s'écartent, me dévoilant une vision apocalyptique.  
_

Il se redresse soudain en hurlant, les paupières grandes ouvertes, les iris dilatées et les joues trempées. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, réalisant que son calvaire était finit et qu'il était enfin de retour à la réalité; même si celle-ci est pire. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, et quand ce fut fait, il murmura un mot; un seul. Une trace de désespoir teintait sa voix; et ses paroles sonnaient comme un appel au secours.

-**Fred**..

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Encore un texte sur la mort de Fred. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste George qui pense, mais pour moi il est essentiel (ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire!) Bonne lecture!**_

_**P.S: les reviews sont les bienvenues!**_

* * *

**_La vie continue._**

_George W_**_  
_**

_**Résumé:**_

_ Il était là, allongé dans le noir, vivant. Il était là, mais ne pouvait plus rien faire. Car la tristesse l'envahissait, l'écrasait, le broyait. Il était là, vivant, alors que Fred était mort. Car malgré ça, la vie continue._

* * *

George était allongé sur le dos, sur son ancien lit, écoutant sa famille qui mangeait à l'étage d'en dessous. Il fixait une tâche brune au plafond, vestige d'une expérience où Fred avait perdu un sourcil.

Il laissa échapper un son rauque, mélange de rire et de sanglot à la pensée de ce souvenir.

Il y avait maintenant 10 jours que Fred était mort, 10 jours que Voldemort avait été vaincu. 10 jours que George errait tel une âme en peine.

Après la victoire de l'ordre du phénix sur le mage noir, les Weasley accompagné d'Harry et d'Hermione était retourné au Terrier, George avait transplané quelques heures plus tard, avec le corps de son frère. Il se rappelait encore de ces heures tellement douloureuses où il avait prit conscience de sa solitude. Il avait cru pouvoir oublier en se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille; malheureusement aucun sorts ne l'avait touché, non pas qu'il aurait fait exprès de provoquer sa mort; mais il aurait préfère être étendu sous terre avec son frère que tout seul dans leur ancienne chambre.

Ce fut l'enterrement qui fut le pire; malgré qu'il se soit fait la promesse de ne pas pleurer, il a passé la cérémonie le visage mouillé de larmes. Bien évidement sa famille et ses amis l'avait soutenu, mais ne comprenaient-ils pas? D'accord ses parents avaient perdu un fils, okay la fratrie Weasley était réduite au nombre de 6, mais George lui avait perdu sa moitié. Demandait donc à quelqu'un de vivre sans la partie gauche de son corps, ou celle de droite, qu'importe! Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Retourner au magasin? C'était s'infliger la vision de leur rêve, un rêve qu'ils avaient poursuivi des années jusqu'à le réalisé. Et Fred n'avais pu en jouir que 2 ans.

Rester dans leur chambre; sa chambre désormais; c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Il entendit des rires en bas, reconnaissant celui de Bill. Mais comment pouvait-il rire, sourire, respirer alors que Fred n'était plus?! George en était incapable.

Il restait donc des journée dans le noir, il ne savait même plus s'il pleurait ou pas. De temps en temps un dormait, mais le même rêve revenait toujours: lui mort et Fred vivant. Est ce que dans ce cas son frère aurait été dans le même était que lui? Sûrement. Après tout ils étaient identiques non?

Il mangeait aussi, Ginny lui apportait un plateau repas à des heures fixes, ces plateaux étaient les seuls repères temporaires de George. Ils ne parlaient pas, elle se contentait de poser le plateau, de l'embrassait sur la joué ou de lui serrait la main. Il savait pourquoi c'était sa cadette qui lui apportait ses repas, et non sa mère: elle ne pouvait pas le voir sans fondre en larmes, après tout, à une oreille près il était Fred! Lui même ne se regardai plus dans un miroir, il y revoyait son frère et lui qui faisait les mêmes gestes, souriait au même moment et pensait la même chose, comme d'habitude sauf que là in etait tout seul. Quand il allait de doucher, il évitait soigneusement cette partie de la petite salle de bain familiale, tout comme il évitait les autres.

Il savait bien qu'un jour il devrait sortir de cette chambre, mais sortir c'était affronté les autres, leurs regards de pitié, c'était revoir Percy, lui qui avait vu son frère mourir, lui qui avait provoqué son dernier sourire. Mais pourquoi son frère aîné n'était pas mort aussi? Ou à sa place? Pourquoi est-ce que toute la famille avait survécu et pas Fred. Après tout c'était Fred sa vrai famille!

Ils avaient 10 ans quand ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres Weasley, pas aussi extraordinaire, trop dissipé… Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pleuré ce jour-là! Mais il avait Fred et Fred l'avait. Aujourd'hui il était tout seul. Tout seul avec sa tristesses et ses larmes.

Son regard vagabonda alors pour se posé sur le lit vide à côté du sien. Un lit qui ne serait plus jamais occupé. George se releva et posa une main dessus. Il était froid. Évidement! La dernière fois que Fred et lui avait dormi à la maison parentale remonté à loin!

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit soudain: qu'allait-il faire des affaires de son frère, de sa chambre dans leur appartement au dessus de leur boutique? Il n'aurait jamais la force de s'en débarrasser, duissi-t-il vivre 100 ans.

Il sentie quelque chose de dur sous l'oreiller de son frère. Un bâton de réglisse. Il se rappela avec nostalgie leurs différentes cachettes de bonbons qu'ils avaient, une sous le lit de George, entre les magazines de Quidditch et leurs premières tentatives de potion d'inversement, une autre au-dessus de leur bureau dans une tirelire. Ils passaient leur temps à changeait ces bonbons de place car leur mère faisait la course aux sucreries qu'elle interdisait formellement après le brossage de dents mais que ses jumeaux mâchouillait tout les soirs avant de dormir.

Nouvel éclat de rire en bas, Ron cette fois. D'un point rageur il donna un coup dans le mur, la réalité revint alors à lui de manière brutal. Fred était mort. Il n'y aurait plus jamais quelqu'un pour cacher des bonbons avec lui, pour monter des plans pour rendre folle leur mère, pour repousser les éventuels petits copains de Ginny, pour rêver à leur avenir commun, plus personne pour finir ses phrases.

Mais comment allait-il faire?

Car pendant que Fred souriait pour toujours, la vie continuait. Et George devait continuer avec elle, que ça lui plaise ou non.

* * *

**_Frédéric Weasley_**

**_1 avril 1978 - 2 mai 1998_**

* * *

**_.  
_**


End file.
